Additive manufacturing typically involves building an article, layer-by-layer, from a powder material by consolidating selected portions of each successive layer of powder until the complete article is formed. Non-consolidated portions of the powder remain as a powder and are later removed. The additive manufacturing process can be conducted in a chamber with an inert gas, under controlled pressure and temperature conditions. A laser beam can be used to melt and consolidate the powder. For aerospace articles, such as airfoils, the powder is typically a metallic alloy powder.